


(No) Need for Violence

by Lady_Kit



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Rated for safety, Reluctant Sadist, Sexual Discovery, Strong sexual themes, inappropriate use of medical instruments, self hatred, still not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Quietly, he shut the door behind him and looked between the two of them. The atmosphere in here was heavy. Intense. It felt like something was pressing on his chest. Like he couldn’t quite breathe. “You’re hurting him,” he said to Red, instinctively lowering his voice.________________There wassomethingnothing wrong with Papyrus.Something deeplyNothing wrong.





	(No) Need for Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> Warning: This work deals with themes of self-acceptance, sadism, and masochism. It includes graphic (but consensual) acts of sexual sadism. And the inappropriate use of medical equipment.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not use this as a BDSM guide.**

Papyrus remembered the first time he understood that there was something different about him. Something wrong. He was practicing some of the more advanced forms in his dating handbook—Muffet had proved a most enthusiastic teacher; perhaps, even a little _too_ enthusiastic at times—when the sudden urge to secure her hands had struck him. That seemed fine. And she hadn’t complained…but as things between them had progressed, those desires too had grown and evolved. He didn’t just want to catch her hands and hold them above her head. He wanted to tie her down. Wanted her completely at his Mercy—which was plentiful and bounteous, of course, but this still seemed like a somewhat concerning desire. Perhaps he could have eventually grown to accept that, if darker urges hadn’t also taken hold.

He fantasized about seeing bruises on her hips or wrists—like a brand of possession, a sign of his love. The very thought had _horrified_ him, and when she asked him to bite her, to mark her—as if she somehow knew his darkest fantasies—he bolted and never looked back. In fact, when Sans asked him what had happened, he’d smiled uneasily and said, “YOU KNOW, BROTHER. I’M NOT SURE THAT I WANT, UM, TO BE…INTIMATE. WITH HER. OR. UM. ANYONE.” It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t the whole truth, but it certainly wasn’t a lie; if sex inspired those kind of desires in him, then he would really rather just avoid it entirely. There was something wrong with him. Deeply wrong with him. But if he avoided physical intimacy with anyone, then it shouldn’t ever be a problem.

Sans, thankfully, had just patted him lightly on the back and explained that there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, if anything, Sans had looked a little relieved. Papyrus didn’t dare speculate on how he might have reacted if he’d given him the whole truth. After that, Papyrus had simply mentally skirted the issue. Pretended that he wasn’t interested. If he could get away with it, he sometimes pretended he didn’t even know what sex _was_. No one need ever learn about his darkest secret. No one need ever know that there was something so violently, horribly _wrong_ with him.

That was the plan, at least. And it had served him well for literal years…until he met Red. And Slim. It was hardly love at first sight. Red had called him ‘creampuff’ and smiled that same condescending smile that Papyrus was growing distressingly familiar with. That darkness had coiled inside him, but he mastered it, harnessed it—and smiled back. “A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TOO, CHERRY!” Red had nearly choked on his nonexistent tongue at the nickname. The condescension hadn’t faded immediately, but over time, respect and affection had grown between them. The mocking names became true petnames before either of them had realized it.

His affection for Slim was more immediate and more electric. Slim—silent and unsure—drew Papyrus in like a magnet. The way he dropped his gaze when someone spoke to him, the way he scratched nervously as his ulna…. Papyrus simultaneously wanted to see him on his knees and to lift him up, show him just how _beautiful_ and _strong_ he was. Papyrus hadn’t missed the brief flashes of anger when someone spoke poorly of Razz or the way his jaw would tighten when Stretch was less than kind to the other Papyrus. Slim was more than just his brother’s silent shadow—and Papyrus wanted to get to know him. ~~Papyrus just _wanted_~~.

Despite his dalliance with Muffet years prior, Papyrus was still relatively inexperienced, so he hadn’t really noticed when their casual talks had morphed from friendly to flirtatious. Red was easier to read, but Slim…. Papyrus really hadn’t understood what the soft touches and quiet smiles meant until Slim had gently taken his hand one night and lightly kissed the knucklebones.

His first instinct might have been to bolt—or, more cleanly, to divert their interest away from him. Their chemistry was obvious, and it would have been a simple matter to nudge Red and Slim into a relationship of their own. By themselves. Without him. But, though he was very Great…Papyrus did not have the self-control to deny himself. Or to deny them. He never regretted that. It was good, being with them. Together or separately. Nevertheless, he’d still nudged them toward each other, knowing that he would never be able to satisfy their sexual needs. He had the energy and the will, but he did not trust himself to control his more…violent tendencies. Both of them had suffered enough violence in their lives. He would not inflict those dark urges on them—or on anyone, for that matter. But especially not them. Never them.

Or so he’d told himself. Emphatically. Repeatedly. Until….

Red stared at him with wide sockets, his eyelights shrunk to pinpricks. “p-papyrus?” he squeaked, pulling his limbs in toward his chest. Slim, far more exposed, did not have that option. His hands were tied above his head, and he was naked from the waist up. Except for a violet ribbon tied around his cervical vertebrae. “you didn’t knock!” Papyrus really didn’t hear him; his attention caught and held on the rib spreader inserted between two of Slim’s ribs.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him and looked between the two of them. The atmosphere in here was heavy. Intense. It felt like something was pressing on his chest. Like he couldn’t quite breathe. “You’re hurting him,” he said to Red, instinctively lowering his voice. The gap between Slim’s ribs was only a little wider than usual, but the bone was lit with magic, particularly where the rib met sternum and vertebrae. Furthermore, Slim’s eyelights were hazed and his breathing strained. Papyrus’ gaze locked onto him, and Slim met his eyelights, his sockets wide. Whatever he read in Papyrus’ features, however, caused his body to relax and his legs to fall open. Papyrus inhaled sharply, one hand tightening over the footboard. Slim winked and tilted his head back, exposing his cervical vertebrae and the glimmer of magic that heated his joints and pooled inside his mouth.

Red hadn’t noticed. He sat up beside Slim, arms still tucked into his sides and sockets still wide. “no! i mean—“ He looked at Slim, then back at Papyrus. “yes, b-but only because he asked. he wants this.”

His soul felt hot and heavy and the interior of his mouth, normally bone-dry, was slick with magic. “Does he?” He looked at Slim, who nodded slowly.

Then, a purple tongue briefly flicked out to wet his mouth before he said, “yes, sir.”

A full body shudder rocked Papyrus, and a low purr started in his chest…though it almost sounded like a growl. “What did you say?” he asked, voice huskier than usual.

“yes, sir,” he said, “i want it.” He rolled his hips, as if emphasizing his point.

Papyrus took a deep breath. He wanted to run. He wanted to run fast and hard and never look back. Because he was afraid of how much he wanted to…not run. Under his hands, the footboard creaked. Red looked between the taller skeletons, and finally, he actually studied Papyrus, taking in the glint of magic from under his jaw and the way he seemed to be holding himself back—as if he was afraid to get too close. His posture relaxed, and his smile eased into something a little more seductive. “yeah. see? he likes it.”

Red reached out and nudged the crank on the rib spreader, causing it to push the ribs a little further apart. Slim whined, one foot scraping against the sheets as his breathing hitched. Papyrus made a strangled sound in his throat, not sure if he should intervene or— He swallowed and focused on Red. “You’re not…? He’s okay? This is—this is okay?”

Red nodded slowly. “yeah. he says stop? we stop. an’ we did our research ‘fore we in’roduced the kraken here.” He patted the spreader fondly.

Papyrus blinked and turned to look at him. “…the kraken?”

Red’s grin mellowed into something more familiar. “yeah. ‘cause it’s crackin’ ‘im open.”

Slim threw his skull back and shook his head. “ _red, don’t make me laugh right now.”_

“whoops. sorry, gorgeous. ya doin’ okay?” He turned away from Papyrus to dote on Slim. He cupped careful phalanges around Slim’s cheekbones and studied his eyelights. “how’re ya feelin’? ya got a number fer me?”

Breathing evening out, Slim nodded and said, “five.”

“hmmm. glad ta hear it. ya wanna continue?”

He nodded. “ _please_.” His tone made something inside of Papyrus clench. His spine and pelvis felt hot.

“okay. don’ worry, love. i gotcha. yer okay with pap lookin’ in on us?”

Slim’s gaze suddenly fixed on Papyrus and his eyelights blew wide, the edges fuzzy. “ _yes_.” He rocked his hips again in obvious invitation. Red stilled his hips, pinching the ilium.

“behave,” he chastised lightly, then looked back at Papyrus. “so? do you wanna stay?”

He pulled his arms in toward his chest. He still wanted to bolt. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was being strangled by all the things he didn’t want to want. Nevertheless, looking between Red and Slim…the idea of running from _them_ was just as abhorrent. His soul swelled just looking at them. He climbed carefully onto the bed and settled on Slim’s other side, looking between them. “What happens now?” he asked.

“well…” Red ran a phalange over Slim’s inflamed rib, causing him to inhale sharply—followed by a low moan. “we’re gonna take this slow an’ easy. scene’s changed, now that yer here, an’ ‘m gonna make sure everyone’s nice an’ comf’table ‘fore we move on. an’, papyrus, if ya wanna stop…all ya gotta do is say stop. sound good?” Papyrus nodded, his soul pounding. Then, glancing at him sidelong, Red said, “hey, uh, pap? mind if i ask ya sumthin’?”

Papyrus looked at him. “Anything.”

Red smiled gently and asked, carefully, “…what’s gotcha so excited, huh? didn’ think ya’d be inta this kind ‘a thing. didn’t think ya were in’erested at all, ta be honest.”

The magic drained from Papyrus’ face and he looked between the two of them. “I—“ His breath hitched. Slim shifted his foot to light touch Papyrus’. Papyrus ducked his head and took a steadying breath, taking comfort in the gesture.

“ ‘s okay, pap. ya don’ gotta answer. i was jus’ wonderin’…y’know, if ya’d rather be in my position or in slim’s. like i said, ya ain’ gotta answer.”

Papyrus covered his mouth and looked away but eventually, he said, voice choked, “I…I’d want to be in…in your position.”

He shrank in on himself, waiting for them to express disgust or horror or—anything other than the breathless groan or the needy whine he heard. He looked up at them, startled by the naked _want_ in their eyelights. “oh, creampuff. that is _excellent_ news.”

He blinked. “so, it’s…okay? this is…okay?” They didn’t think there was something horribly wrong with him?

Red chuckled. “ ‘s more’n okay. see, slim an’ i would both rather take than give. an’ learnin’ ya’d rather give than take? ‘s…’s _real_ good, creampuff. real good.”

Papyrus looked to Slim for confirmation, but Slim didn’t have to say anything for Papyrus to know how he felt. His breathing was rapid and his eyelights were blown wide…and shaped into violet hearts. Unable to help himself, Papyrus cupped Slim’s cheek and said, “Red’s right. You’re gorgeous like this.” He only kissed the other skeleton lightly, but Slim almost immediately started begging.

“ _please, sir, please, please, please._ ”

Red smirked over Slim’s head, gently stroking his coronal suture. “oh, yeah. i can already tell. this is gonna be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, a rib spreader is a real thing, though I'd be cautious about googling that, if you're squeamish. It's used in thoracotomies, usually so a surgeon has access to the heart or lungs. 
> 
> Also. Um, yes, hello, what the fuck did I just write?


End file.
